Time Can Not Stop Love
by The Power Lives On
Summary: The Time Rangers Are in the Year 2012 trying to Stop Dark Spector. Though out all this Jen Randomly Poped up and Declared Alex the Love of her life and Plans on Marrying him. However Alex has NO idea about this Wedding. something is a miss... Jen/Wes Alex/Loraine Ethan/Katie


It was the year 2012 A mer 96 hours or in better explination 4 days before the wedding of Alex Drake and Jennifer Scott would take place. Yes you heard Right Jennifer Scott the same Jennifer who 11 years ago proclaimed her love for Wessly Colins The Red Time Force Ranger the current Time Force Rangers in 2012 were Time Force Red Wes Time Force Blue Lucas Time Force Yellow Katie Time Force Green Trip Time Force Orange Ethan Time Force Silver Alex and The Quantium Ranger Eric. Currently Katie Trip Lucas and Ethan were in the Clock tower Ethan was lost in thought leaning against the suport beam while Lucas Trip and Katie were playing chess as Katie threw up the chess board in glee as she spoke.  
"I beat you at your own Game Trip! Checkmate Victory is mine!" Katie shouted trimphtly as Lucas and Trip chuckled as Trip the green haired Xybrian chuckled with a smirk as he began to speak. "Yes you did Katie but how long did it take you?" Trip asked as Katie blushed in embarsement before speaking. "S S Shut up it still counts!" She shouted before turning towards their Orange freind. "Right Ethan?" She asked with a smile as Ethan opened his right eye having heard the convorsation looked over at Katie.

Katie was a women who was slowly stealing Ethan's currently Cold heart. About 2 months ago Ethan arived on the Scene in 2012 and was as cold in personality as they come some would dub him worse than Jen was before meeting wes. However over the months he had slowly started to warm up to kaite as he looked at her he smiled nodding as he closed his eyes. "See?!" Katie said gigleing at trip as trip rolled his eyes. "Come on Katie thats not far everyone knows Eth-" He started before ethan opened his eyes again giving trip an evil look.

"uh I mean nevermind" Trip said sweat dropping as Time Force or at least the ones that were in the building at the moment began to speak amoungs one another. "Gese whats eating our Orange freind he's been one to get angry before but not Like this" Lucas said as Katie nodded looking over at Ethan. Her crush had been rather harsh before but not like the Look he gave trip something had to be up. "Yeah he's not Acting himself Trip can you-" she started before Trip nodded speaking. "Way ahead of you Katie" He said grinning.

Closing his eyes Trip the young Xybrian from 3000's crystal on his head began to glow as he began reading Ethan's mind for a few mins before opening his eyes. "I See.." He stated as Katie blinked as in asking What? as trip Began to speak. "It appears Alex and Jen's wedding is Bothering him and its not cause its Alex he feels somehow that something is not right about the Situation" Trip said as Katie was about to speak about that before Ethan's communicaitor went off as he woke up pressing the Button to awnser and spoke. "Ethan here" He stated as the Voice of the Quantium Ranger rang though.

"Ethan what the hell are you doing?! theirs a Mutant attack on the Beach get your ranger butt in gear!" Eric shouted fending off some Cycolobots though the Morpher. "As A Ranger I got to Wait till SOMEONES here to morph now get your ass down here!" Eric snapped as Ethan chuckled at Eric's respone. "On our way Eric" Ethan said before hanging up and taping the Communicaitor to get in hold of Jen. "Jen we got a Situation down at the beach" He stated as Jennifer on the other end groaned. "Ugh can you handle it Me and Alex are still planing The wedding" She said as Ethan sighed before blinking as he heard a giggle from Jen.  
"Stop Alex that tickles" She giggled ending the transmision. "ok Jen NEVER giggles even if she was In love with the guy wich I can tell shes not Something is Serioursly wrong here we will deal with it after wards" Ethan Stated as Him and the Remaining Time Force Rangers Made a B-line to the Beach where they ran into a un morphed Eric and A mutant by the name of Slapshot a mutant from 4020 who's punches and kicks are Harder than any normal Mutant or Human but the Time Force Rangers would learn that soon enough.

"Took your ass long Enough Ethan" Eric coughed recantly been punched by Slapshot as Ethan Helped him up. "Best not to take him on un-Morphed he packs a punch MAJORLY" Eric said as Slap shot jumped laughing. "Haha silly Ranger You thought to take me on with out Morphing" Slap shot laughed as Ethan steped forward with Alex prepareing for a "Wedding" That ethan was un comforatble with and Wes an Emotional Wreck it was up to Ethan to lead Time Force into battle espicaly if it was a Mutant from his time.

"Time Force!" Ethan shouted showing his badge as it shined brightly as it spoke. "Your under Aresst Slap Shot!" Ethan shouted as the Mutant known as Slap shot laughed punching his hands to gether as he began to speak with a smirk on his face. "Oh Really Orange Time Ranger? Well if thats the Case try and take me by force if you can or are you afraid what happened last time will happen to your new team" He taunted as Ethan gulped as he knew the Mutant was right he did not want to lose this team to espicaly not Katie even if he would not show it. Suddenly Katie came up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see her smileing as she began to speak. "Dont worry we are not going anywere I promise you, you wont have to go though the death of a team a 2nd time." She stated as Ethan smiled at her and turned towards the Mutant.

"Shes right Im not losing Another team to Mutants not again Espicaly not Katie" He said to himself as he looked to the Mutant. "Ready?!" He shouted as all of the Rangers including Eric prepared their Morpher's. "Ready!" They shouted as the Time Force Rangers did their motion required to activate the Chrono Morpher while Eric move his mouth near his. Eric's Morpher was Voice activated their for he did not need to do a motion required to activate his. All he had to say was a Phrase to morph into the Quantum Ranger.

**TIME FOR TIME FORCE!**

**QUANTUM POWER!**

**POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!**

The Rangers were Morphed as Eric called for his Quantum Defender the rest called for their Chrono Sabers as they charged in. "Your Rampage ends here Slapshot!" Ethan Called out as the Time Force Rangers Charged in with the Chrono sabers as Eric blasted the beast from a Far. However the Slices did not even phase him let alone the Chrono Sabers. "You got to be kidding me" Ethan stated in shock that their weapons were not working.

Slap-shot laughed as he spined around knocking Ethan square in the gut sending him flying as the Punch was so powerfull forceing him to Demorph. "ETHAN!" Katie yelled as Ethan groaned. "Oh I feel like Just got hit by a Truck..." Ethan groaned. "Chrono Saber Full Po-" Katie tried before being Knocked away as well with a kick that forced her to De morpher. "Mother freaker he packs a kick..." Katie groaned now de morphed. "Lets See how he takes this Double Strike!" Lucas called as he went into strike only to basicly be bitched slapped to the side into Eric as they both were powered down.

"Ugh freaking hell..." Lucas and Eric muttered this Mutant was strong that was for sure as Trip Charged in aiming for a Time Strike only to be kicked back to near Katie forced to de Morph. "Haha You rangers are No Match for a Mutant in the Future of 4020!" Slap shot laughed before a Familiar voice spoke. "Not So fast Slap-shot!" It called the figure plus one the rangers did not reconise flipped over Katie and Trip as Ethan reconised the figure right away. "Alex!" Ethan cried as the Time Force Silver Ranger smiled before speaking. "Sorry I,m late Ethan I,l handle this TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Alex called preforming the motion along side his friend as they morphed into the Silver and what seemed to be Purple Time Ranger.

"TIME STRIKE!" Alex and the new girl called as they jumped in the air as a Silver and Purple Time Like thing surrounded them before slicing down as purple and sliced at it as the Other rangers recovered and quickly morphed. "Ethan the Vortex Blaster!" Alex Called and nodded as the Purple Ranger quickly got over to the group. "Got it Vortex blaster!" Ethan called as he inputted the codes into his Morpher as the Rangers began putting it together as they finished as the Monstor was slowly recovering as the Blaster locked onto him.

"FIRE!" Ethan yelled as the Vortex blaster shot a giant blast towards the Mutant as it hit and He exploded into nothing back to the doll like form Alex picked it up and Placed the creature into containment. "Power Down!" Alex said pressing his morpher returning to Normal form. "POWER DOWN!" The rest of the ranger's said following suit as the walked over to Alex as Ethan crossed his arms. "So who's this?" He asked as Alex smiled and Began to speak. "Oh right sorry This is Loraine Shes the Women from this time that dna bonded with the Purple Chrono Morpher" Alex explained as Ethan nodded before speaking.

"So where is Jen?" Ethan asked looking around as Alex blinked before speaking. "Isnt she with you?" He asked as Ethan shook his head before speaking once again. "Shes Planing her Wedding" Ethan Explained as Alex Blinked in shock. "Jen's Marrying Wes I want her to Be Happy but that Could Effect the Time Stream" Alex explained as Ethan's face went red with anger at this act. "Cut the Act Alex She's Marrying you!" Ethan snapped once again confusing Alex as He pulled the ring out of his Pocket and Spoke. "But She cant be. She gave me back my ring" He explained as Ethan blinked before cursing to himself as Katie Spoke. "Well If shes not Marrying you than Who?" Katie asked as Ethan Spoke.

"Danm it I knew something was Wrong Rangers we have Just Entered a Code Red Mission" Ethan said as all the rangers Looked at Each other in shock.


End file.
